Just For a Moment
by KagomeResurrected
Summary: What would Inuyasha do if he knew that Sango was about to be killed? Would he finally realize that she meant more to him than he thought? The sun will depart and darkness shall make him realize how he really feels.(very fluffy) SANGO-INUYASHA OneSHot


I was incredibly distressed to realize that the Inu/Sango section is EXTREMELY BARE!!!! There are just a few of them, and I think this pairing is exceptionally challenging and mildly intriguing, so I decided to try it ^_^.  
  
This is my first one-shot, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
It's VERY fluffy  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sky above churned with grey intentions, rumbling, demanding sacrifice to pacify its impending rupture.  
  
"I can sense a demon........somewhere in close proximity," Miroku hissed, his eyes searching for some sign of movement.  
  
The group nodded in agreement, feeling the foreboding youki disperse itself around them.  
  
It happened quickly. A crack. A roar.  
  
The wind blew in torrents, sporadically sending flits of force in alternating directions.  
  
The group was thrown to the ground, holding on to rocks for dear life.  
  
"Miroku! Kagome! Go protect the villagers! Me and Sango will handle the demon!" Inuyasha screamed huskily.  
  
"But Inu--"  
  
"GO!" Inuyasha cried, crouching to the ground so he wouldn't be blown away, his hair flapping madly about him.  
  
The monster appeared before them.  
  
A woman, wearing a long blue kimono, was conjuring the twirling pain of the skies and the winds with her black fingertips.  
  
Inuyasha could smell her demonic power, more ominous to his nose than anything he had ever encountered before.  
  
"Sango," he bellowed over the hiss of the wind, "watch out for this one. She's dangerous. I don't know what it is, but she has some power I can't identify."  
  
Sango nodded intrepidly, her hair framing her face as the gales flew recklessly behind.  
  
The demon woman opened her eyes, and an eerie, dark light filled the vicinity.  
  
Thunder sounded behind, roaring like spectators seated to watch an upcoming fight.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. The demon woman. Her eyes, her eyes were---  
  
"SANGO!" he howled in realization.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
A thick string of immense lightening was emitted from the woman's eye, going in the direction of the exterminator.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed with consternation.  
  
The mound of electricity was heading straight for Sango's chest.  
  
Time began to slow, and his mind fell into bouts of realization.  
  
Sango was about to die.  
  
Sango, the woman who had decided to come along with them even after losing everything she had.  
  
Sango, the one person who knew her limitations, who admitted to how human her heart was. Who knew that she could never betray her brother, even if it meant her life.  
  
Sango, the only person he knew that could understand his pain. The pain of losing everyone you hold dear.  
  
"SANGO!!!!" Inuyasha screamed once more, thunder echoing his shout, moving more quickly than he had ever imagined that he could.  
  
His feet carried him like light, his soles turning red with the heat of swiftness that surrounded them.  
  
He didn't have time to scream Kaze no Kizu.  
  
He didn't have time to scream Baku Ryu-Ha.  
  
So he just stood in front of the crouched demon exterminator, the tessaiga pointed outwards, shielding her from the lightening headed their way.  
  
The tessaiga, not made of metal, simply absorbed the ball of electrical energy.  
  
The dog-fang began to discharge a lurid glow.  
  
Inuyasha, sweating substantially, simply emitted a howl of exoneration, making the tessaiga reciprocate the electricity that it had just absorbed rapidly.  
  
The demon-woman began to glow as the power hit her.  
  
A deafening explosion filled the air, pushing Sango and Inuyasha into a nearby cave.  
  
The demon woman was dead.  
  
Unearthly wind was followed by the resonation of silence upon her departure.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground on his stomach, and his deep panting filled the air.  
  
"Sango," he hissed, simply looking at her, the amber of his eyes dripping into her own, his head falling.  
  
The wind blew over the mouth of the cave.  
  
The demon exterminator looked down at the hanyou.  
  
She had never seen his face in such turmoil or watched his body move that quickly. Not even when Kagome was in danger.  
  
She leaned down and looked at him, picking his head up and staring at the golden orbs before her.  
  
She saw it.  
  
The same pain she had.  
  
The same understanding.  
  
She had lost Kohaku, was forced to watch him try to kill her.  
  
He had lost Kikyou, was forced to watch her try to kill him.  
  
They were two, the youkai exterminator and the hanyou.  
  
And yet they were one.  
  
He sat up abruptly, looking away, realizing she had seen the truth in his eyes.  
  
His love.  
  
The love he had for her, the love he had just realized.  
  
Her knees fell to the floor, and she grasped his hand, as a child would to its mother, pleading to him to turn back around and face her.  
  
Awkwardly, she unfolded his crossed arms and fell into the space between them.  
  
He did nothing.  
  
Wind chimes rung soundly in a distance.  
  
The trees heaved in the wind, sweating underneath the desirable weight of the dark silver sky above.  
  
The branches swayed, arched, every part of them groaning in blissful turmoil.  
  
The trees didn't mind where they were blown, as long as they were blown into one another.  
  
The trees were Sango and Inuyasha's dreams.  
  
The trees WERE Sango and Inuyasha.  
  
A flash of light, followed by a thick clout of thunder forced Inuyasha's arms instantly around Sango.  
  
Her face grew pink, and the tops of his ears became a dull shade of crimson.  
  
His hands fisted slowly, and he began to pull away.  
  
"No!" Sango cried shakily, burying her face into Inuyasha's arm, "hold me now. Just for a moment."  
  
His eyebrows lifted and fell as he acquiesced to her darkly innocent request.  
  
Just for a moment.  
  
She didn't smell like Kagome. Sango's smell wasn't as sweet, her smell was more racy, more stimulating, almost spicy in its mystery.  
  
Her smell was full of the all-too familiar pain that Inuyasha himself had felt in his life.  
  
His arms grew firmer, one around her waist, while the other fell resolutely on her shoulder and upper back.  
  
She laced her arms around his neck, resting the side of her cheek on his hard chest, looking to the outside of the cave.  
  
It was so dark.  
  
'It's amazing,' she mused, 'how different everything looks when the sun is hidden. One would think it would be uglier. But look at the colors.......'  
  
She sighed, gazing out to the rice fields, all a shade of dark green, all swaying with the peaceful blow of the sky's breath.  
  
'The dark makes everything so much more clear, so much more beautiful,' she thought, letting her eyes linger upon the hanyou's face, 'and Inuyasha is no exception.'  
  
"I.......want to stay like this forever......" Sango admitted softly.  
  
She looked at him, anticipating a response.  
  
His eyes were looking out at nothing in particular, half-closed.  
  
"Sango........" he whispered gently, laying his chin on her head.  
  
She put her fingers in his hair and brought it to her mouth, kissing it gently and letting it play across her face.  
  
His eyes closed abruptly. He did nothing.  
  
A small tear dripped down Sango's cheek, sparkling in the darkness that surrounded them.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his right hand, wiping away the tear with his calloused thumb, letting his palm linger on her face as he pulled it away.  
  
She grabbed his hand, clinging to it, staring out into the dark fields of green outside of the cave.  
  
The wind howled, warning them.  
  
Warning them that what they were doing was wrong.  
  
But still, they remained.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!" Kagome a shrill cry from Kagome's throat, "Sango-chan, are you THERE?"  
  
With one, last look into Inuyasha's eyes, Sango lifted herself, slowly letting his hair fall out of her fingers as she rose.  
  
"Here, Kagome-chan. We're fine," she said, her voice shaking.  
  
Kagome ran into the cave.  
  
"Inuyasha! Did you get hurt? Here, let me help you up........" Kagome cried out in dismay, trying to grab his hand.  
  
Inuyasha pulled his right hand away swiftly.  
  
Kagome stared at him, puzzled.  
  
That was the hand that he had used to wipe away Sango's tear.  
  
He fisted his right hand and cradled it towards his chest, raising his other hand to let her assist him in getting up.  
  
"Sango!" came the relieved whisper from Miroku, who came running to the cave, out of breath.  
  
Sango assessed him for a minute, then broke out into a fake smile.  
  
"I'm all right, houshi-sama," she assured him.  
  
Together, in silence, Sango and Inuyasha walked back to Kaede's hut with their respective partners.  
  
'It's too late for us, Sango," Inuyasha thought, crossing his arms and looking at the ground, 'the parings have already been made. We cannot do anything about it.'  
  
He looked to her, hoping she would understand what he was thinking through the gleam in his eyes.  
  
She knew.  
  
Their love would never be able to show itself again. It would have to stay in the darkness from which it came.  
  
But he looked so sad, so sad.  
  
Almost as sad as she felt.  
  
'It's all right, Inuyasha,' she thought, looking at the skies, the sun finally coming out, 'at least I was able to love you once in my life, even if just for a moment.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wow, I am such a wimp, I actually CRIED after I wrote this *shakes head in disbelief * WHEN will I grow up? I'm way too emotional @_@ Gahhh, I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I loved writing it!!!!  
  
I'm glad I ended there, or I would have headed straight into lemonville, lol.  
  
And, yes, if you THINK that is what I meant by the trees, that is what I meant.  
  
Please review and be honest, but not brutal! ^_~ 


End file.
